


Every Kitten Needs Her Tail

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/F, One Shot, Sexual Content, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely short one-shot I wrote. Meulin thinks Nepeta needs a tail to be a real kitten and decides to give her one in form of a butt plug. That's it, that's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Kitten Needs Her Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored and wrote this. It's not exactly the best thing I've written.

”Meulin... will it hurt?”  
”Only a little, dear.”  
”I...I'm not sure I want to do this...”  
”Don't worry, Nepeta. I'll be gentle! Every kitten needs her tail, don't you think?”  
”I suppaws so...”

Nepeta remains curled up beneath the covers while Meulin crawls out of the bed to the chest of drawers. The item she seeks is in the bottom drawer along with various other pailing equipment that hasn't been put to use in a long time. Maybe she should try some of it out on Nepeta another day?

Ah, there it is! Hidden away underneath the handcuffs, vibrators, whips and God only knows what else is a furry blue tail with a plug-shaped object at the end. With a grin, Meulin picks it up and crawls over to the bed, slowly yanking the covers off. Nepeta doesn't like being exposed like that and tries to crawl back underneath the covers. Well, Meulin can't let that happen, can she? With cat-like reflexes, she pounces on Nepeta and pins her down on the bed, sitting down on her stomach. Nepeta tries to squirm beneath her, but it's useless. Meulin might look small and cute, but she's much stronger than Nepeta and is more muscular than any other female troll.

They have wrestled a bit for fun earlier, but it has always been with clothes on, not in just their underwear. Still, it's just as fun, and maybe just a bit more exciting. 

”One... Two... Three! I win!” Meulin giggles.

”Yeah... what's the prize?” Nepeta asks, even though she's fully aware of what it's going to be. Meulin just holds up the tail and smirks at her. Then, she places the plug end in her mouth and sucks on it to get it wet. It almost looks like she is giving a blowjob to it. If Nepeta's a good girl, maybe Meulin could give her one another time. They make eye contact, and it's difficult not to resist laughing for both of them. Nepeta thinks Meulin looks hilarious with the tail poking out of her mouth, and laughter is contagious. 

After finishing laughing, Meulin pulls the tail out of her mouth and crawls off Nepeta. It's time.

”Alright, sweetie... Are you ready?”

”I think so...”

Clearly, Nepeta must have understood how Meulin wanted her. She crawls up on her hands and knees and pulls her panties down, exposing her small round rump. Well, here it goes. Meulin gets in behind her, tail in hand. With one hand, she spreads Nepeta's ass cheeks apart, and with the other, she slowly begins pushing the tail in. It's really tight, but eventually, Nepeta's anus gives way for the plug. Of course, it hurts a little for her, but pleasure wins over pain in this case. Of course, Meulin can't hear it, but Nepeta's letting out a few quiet and soft groans as it slides in. In a few seconds, it's completely inside and they both lie back down in the bed.

”How does it feel, Nepeta?”

”It stings a little, but good otherwise...”

”Well, you're a real kitten now!”

While Meulin says the last part, she pets Nepeta between the horns. Awww, she's purring! How cute.

”Are we going to sleep now?” Nepeta asks.

”Yes, we should. There's a day tomorrow too!” Meulin replies with a smile.

”Good night then! I... I love you...” Nepeta says with a slight blush as she kisses Meulin's cheek.

”I love you too. Sweet dreams!”

As Nepeta falls asleep, Meulin cuddles up against her and nuzzles her neck. It had been a long, but fun day for both of them, and more were coming. What would the next day bring? Would it be sexy? Funny? Romantic? Sad? Nobody knew yet. Holding her newest little kitten in her arms, Meulin finally shut her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
